


With The Family

by digthewriter, JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Cute, Fic and Art, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco struggles with making everyone happy at the Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Family

Draco was busy in the kitchen putting in the finishing touches on the Christmas roast as the guests waited in the sitting room. 

Of course, to no one's surprise, Harry was running late. He'd been held up at the Ministry and now he was upstairs in the shower whilst the Weasley clan sat around waiting to be entertained.

Thankfully, Draco's job was to cook the dinner and not entertain, so if they were bored it was Harry's fault and _not_ Draco's. (At least, that's what he told himself).

"I just don't get it." Draco heard Weasl—Ron's voice. It was faint, but he had a charm placed so in case his guests needed anything, Draco would know right away.

"What don't you _get_?" Granger said in a similar hushed tone.

"What does Harry see in him? I mean, I know that back in sixth year he was all obsessed with Malfoy and all, but it's been years. The war's over, and Harry—he could have anyone he wanted and he settles down with _Malfoy_?"

Draco's heart sunk a little. Of course, he knew Harry could have anyone he wanted. On top of that, _of course_ , he knew that Ron was talking about his sister. Still, it hurt. It hurt to know that Harry's best friends continued to think that Draco wasn't good enough. His old self would have dismissed it, but this Draco—this Draco that _loved_ Harry, could not. 

"Harry looks happy and shouldn't that be the whole point?" Angelina said. She was in Draco's opinion, a godsend. The woman had more tact than the entire Weasley clan put together. 

They all seemed to hush up and then Draco heard Harry's voice. "Oh, don't stop gossiping on my account," he said in a teasing voice.

"We weren't—"

"It was just—"

Everyone spoke around the same time and Harry laughed. "I just hope it wasn't so bad that Draco will add extra pepper flakes in your entrees."

Draco scowled at the words. Harry knew that Draco liked to listen in on what his guests were up to, but didn't need to _tell_ them that!

"It's ready," Draco called out from the kitchen and Harry was there at a moment's notice. 

Harry kissed Draco's cheek and started to take the dishes out of the kitchen and set up the dining table. Everyone was impressed. Or, they _looked_ impressed. With the food at least, Draco thought. Clearly, they weren't all that impressed with Draco. All save for Angelina, of course. Draco made sure to give her extra chocolate sauce in her dessert.

-*-*-

"Is everything all right with you tonight?" Harry asked as he helped Draco clean up after the dinner party. Everyone had left an hour before, and Harry and Draco had just settled by the fire drinking wine before Draco started the cleaning.

"Yes, of course," Draco said politely. What was he supposed to say? _Your family still hates me, and I'll never be good enough for them_? That seemed a bit too dramatic, even for Draco.

Harry dropped what he was doing and crossed the room to get to Draco. He grabbed Draco by his wrist and turned him around. They were face to face, and Draco could feel Harry's warm breath on him.

"You know that no one knows me like you, Draco," Harry said. It wasn't a question; at least, that's not how Harry had presented it. "You are all that I need." '

"I—yeah—" Draco stumbled at his words and before he could come out with a coherent sentence, Harry kissed him.

Clearly, no words were needed.

* * *


End file.
